threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Zantam03
Contributors This may be the 3rd time Ive metion this, but We have'nt gottan ANY contributors that has stayed with this wiki. Were on to 210 + articles where's the contributors? ANY way we can attract contributors? Maybe go ask other user for help. perhaps. Are there ANY Three Kingdoms fans out there? --Knightrez 09:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : I think the spotlight will do it some good -- Zantam03 13:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Translate Great! User Yukisarmarda founded a way to translate it! Go to User:Knightrez talk page and read the Translation section. --Knightrez 12:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : I know, but I already translated it a while ago. -- Zantam03 12:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome Knightrez, and its yukimurasanada not Yukisarmarda : ) Yukimurasanada 12:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Copy! Holy cow! User:Yukimurasanada has copied and pasted info on the Sun Quan article! Heres where it came from. http://www.yutopian.com/names/10/sunquan.html Even the Zhao Yun article is Copy/Pasted from Wikipedia. Much more too!!!! : ye Liu Bei too I think. Leave the contacting to me next time though -- Zantam03 12:48, April 4, 2010 (UTC) What are you gonna do about it? --Knightrez 12:50, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : I told him a while ago not to copy from Wikipedia because it's crap as a source. This new source is also crap though. I think he doesn't know good sources or doesn't have any of the hsitorical books. Think I'll just ask him what his expertise is; SGZ or SGYY. : Tbh I'm tired of all this. I've asked Zapwire to lock the wiki for several days so I delete all the articles that contain too much fiction, delete all unsourced or false information and give it an overall cleanjob. -- Zantam03 12:57, April 4, 2010 (UTC) wtf. Why are locking it? That's not fair. Your tired of all this? One person copied. Thats all. --Knightrez 13:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : Because we're nearing 200 unstubbed articles so I want this Wiki to be in good shape when I request it to be spotlighted. Yuki copied some stuff ye, but I still see loads of errors on this site, also in your articles. -- Zantam03 13:18, April 4, 2010 (UTC) This is absolutly Horrorland. I live for THIS wiki. I can't even become adminis. So what do you want me to do. So you will grant me powers? --Knightrez 13:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Ive stucked with this wiki since the BEGINNING I'll probaly contribute to this wiki until I DIE. --Knightrez 13:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : I don't even know if I wanna have another admin. Maybe later, if we have a lot of contributors. -- Zantam03 13:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) That's true. Weve talked about Not having alot of contributers. You said The Spotlight template will attract contributors But how?. I hope so. --Knightrez 13:48, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Copy Yes I now I copied was trying to mix it up a little by making it in my own words.Yukimurasanada 12:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yuki, please have a look at the rules and article layout pages. You don't have to read everything just a quick look at the rules and when you, for example, make a page about a character, have a peek at the Character Article section of the layout page. Wikipedia is unreliable as a source. The early battles, (before 220 A.D.) have changed over the past couple of months and have become more factually correct, but still should not be used as your primary source. : On the other hand, if you don't know much about the historical aspect, it's just not a good idea to write articles about it imo. If you've played Dynasty Warriors or RTK, or perhaps read the novel, then you're more then welcome to write articles in the fiction and media categories. -- Zantam03 13:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Zhang Liao Was Zhang Liao a retainer of Lu Bu or is it fictional that Koei invent? : Dont know the details myself, but Zhang Liao served Lü Bu, as Grand Administrator I think -- Zantam03 13:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) OK Ok no more copy/pasting. And I only played Dynasty Warriors 5,6 so pretty much I don't know allot about there history. And do you know any good site for info I will try to make it in my own words just like I do in my sengoku wiki. by the way do you know anything about Japan's sengoku period? the wiki doesn't have any users who have entered my wiki only you and knightrez have seen the wiki. : thanks, and no, sorry, I don't know anything about it. I've heard of Nobunaga Oda and also a guy named Jubei Yagyu or something but that's about it. But if you're a contributor of the Koei wiki, perhaps they'll allow you to advertise your wiki there too. -- Zantam03 13:29, April 4, 2010 (UTC) All ready tried but I posted my wiki on Samurai games and samurai warriors wiki but there arent any users on those wiki's neitherYukimurasanada 13:49, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yea if you post a link on inactive wiki you're not gonna get visitors ofcourse :P, try looking up some forums about sengoku and post your link there. -- Zantam03 13:52, April 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ask wikia to do ProtectSite - only you can edit then. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 14:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) See Also Great youve added a See Also link on Yangcheng. Great idea huh? :-D --Knightrez 13:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, I've added a lot more than just that :D, but yea I guess it's ok and all Wiki's have it, so why not this one. But you don't have to include Romance, Records, Three Kingdoms etc to it, because it's quite logical that those three are related to most articles on here. -- Zantam03 13:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Thats my point. Only add it if its necessery. --Knightrez 13:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) What web browser do you use to contribute? I use either Mozilla Firefox or Seamonkey. --Knightrez 13:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : I use Google Chrome. -- Zantam03 13:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Chrome huh? I don't have it, but I'll try it. --Knightrez 13:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : Yea I like it. It's a little bit faster and the menu on top is smaller, so you see more of the website. It's also not very popular so there aren't many virusses for it. -- Zantam03 13:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Ive downloaded Google Chrome. It's cool. You can change themes too! --Knightrez 14:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) See yah Im not gonna be here for while, maybe 2 weeks (I'll try to edit once and a while). I got very important things to do, so see yah! --Knightrez 13:55, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : See ya in two weeks. This Wiki is probably spotlighted by then so perhaps with more contributors. -- Zantam03 14:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I have'nt left yet. My schedule is ahead. --Knightrez 11:08, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Mistake You made a mistake on The Battle of Jieqiao page. Yan Gang is listed as a officer of Yuan Shao. He is suppose to be Gongsun Zan's officer. I'll change it :-) --Knightrez 09:29, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : ye seems I mixed up left and right a bit -- Zantam03 10:55, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Delete Please delete the Liu Bian article. I was doing a redirect test --Knightrez 09:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't DELETE it. I figured it out. --Knightrez 09:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Video games We got a few articles on DW series Fictional events. I thought this was SGZ based! If someone wants to create at least 20 articles about events that are in video games. They may as well contribute to Koei Wiki. Do something. --Knightrez 10:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : Well, they are fictional events... but yea, I think it speaks for itself that the DW missions are pretty much fictional. -- Zantam03 11:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Gallery How about adding a gallery section for artworks and renders on a warriors page like those on Guan Ping's page? : I guess we could do that - Zantam03 11:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Wikipedia does that too --Knightrez 11:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce 2 I did some changes to Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce 2 . I can't seem to get pics for the new characters. Could you try? --Knightrez 11:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : ehm... actually I never made a gallery, because the character renders are all the same as in SF1... I was only planning on uploading some pictures on the new characters... oh well. Btw, Lü Bu is not a playable character in SF2. - Zantam03 11:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Then I'll get rid of him. --Knightrez 11:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Video game infobox Could you create a custom video game infobox? Like Wikipedia? --Knightrez 11:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC)